ღDiabolik Lovers: Miss Sadistic Nightღ
by Seibara
Summary: "Your to cute." "No wonder they love you so much. You're sweet like a ripe fruit." "How about we have some fun, and tease you in front of those brothers."


**ღDiabolik Lovers: Miss Sadistic Nightღ**

_Nagi Haru_

Tow head hair bounced up, and down as she made her way down the halls of her families mansion. Her close friend following behind her in a friendly game of tag. "Nagi-chan! Once I get my hands on you, you are so dead!" Her friend's voice echoed through out the long hall way.

"Oh! Come on have a little fun, Ha-ru-no!" I drawled out her name cheerfully. I rounded the corner to find a dead-end much to my dismay. Chuckling bounced off the walls at my predicament. "Na-gi-sa~" Haruno called out with a smile on her face. She braced her arms on both walls trapping my only escape route.

"Now, Haruno. Don't act rash. It was just a little prank"

"A little prank. A LITTLE PRANK. Nagisa, Do you find 'having all your clothes thrown in the public pool while there are people swimming in it'? A FUCKING PRANK. That was fucking humiliating!" She questioned.

"No. I guess I meant a little to far."

"You guess."

Haruno growled under her breath. Her strawberry pink hair obscuring her bright green eyes. Aqua met green, I yelped inwardly as her eyes glinted with red surrounding her iris. _Shit_ She began her first few paces towards me, with a sadistic grin plastered on her face. My aqua eyes flushed from soft rose-colored to that of a menacing blood-red color. Before she could lunge, and catch me. I teleported my self to the nearest residence.

My eyes glanced around the well-kept property. My nose twitched at the familiar smell. Sakamaki's my mind registered. The damn nearest residence was these idiots. I pushed my neatly cropped straight fringe out of my blood-colored eyes. The red began to retreat, to allow the soft aqua to envelop the iris.

I hope there not home. If they catch whiff of my scent they definitely let me live to see the light. I uttered a sigh from my thin pale lips. My eyes darted to the sound of the mansions door opening to show the six brothers leaving to go to school. All of them clad in their own versions of their school uniform. What caught my attention more was a female with soft wavy blonde hair, and large rose-colored eyes.

She was small I could tell you that, and she smelled so sweet like ripe fruits ready to be plucked. I smirked to myself. _This should be fun_. Put my index and thumb in my mouth blowed a loud whistle. Leaves crunched under foot of a large creature after the call of its master. It's silver eyes glistened in the dim light. "Gin. I see you finally made it. Where is Rin?" I questioned the large silver-colored werewolf. His withers came above my head, his head was about at the height of five foot eight.

"That stupid Kitsune was to slow. So I left him behin-Oh here he is." As he said that, a ginger marbled fox, it's withers came to my shoulders while his head reached the height of five foot four. "Sorry, Master for my lateness. Because of a certain Okami I was late to join you." A growl rumbled in Gins throat from the comment.

"Now you two please. Once we're done here you're free to tear each other throats out."

"Yes, Milady"

"Sucking up already. Stupid Kitsune. No wonder Okami despise you're breed. Just freaking suck ups to get what you want." The silver wolf mumbled in irritation. A growl muffled his words as her glared daggers at the marbled patterned fox. The fox turned its head to the silver wolf. Amber met silver, Electricity sparked between them. The air began to grow tense with hostility.

Small hands grabbed both canines by the back of their large heads, clashing them together. Yelps rumbled from their throat from the sudden collision. Nagisa breathed a weary breath before looking towards where the black limo was heading. A smile played on her lips at the fun she could cause.

"Rin"

"Yes, Milady?"

"I want you to revert to your human form, and run in front of that limo, and pretend to be hit." She said sadistically. Her hands enclosed their way around his ginger fur that was atop of his large head. She smiled to her self, her small fingers lacing their way through his silky fur. The sensation sent shivers down her spine at anticipation of the awaited game to take action.

Ginger fox lifted his head from the grasp of the small half-vampiress. Her pink eyes seemed to glow in the dimmer light.

Aah. How he wanted to feel her fragile hands make their way through his silky fur, and hair. The thought made him chuckle inwardly. He would show her a world of ecstasy that no low-born half vampire would ever dream of, is tail wagged happily. He trotted down the hill, His ears perked up hearing the limo speed down the road. The fox found a large rock, and chucked it ahead of the limo. The car skidded to halt from a large bump underneath the wheels. A female squealed from the sudden bump, and the limo jerking to a stop.

Even though the fox ignored his mistress demand, he ran across the street, and laid across the ground. His paws laid straight out in front of his chest. His tail laid limply against his legs. The limo's door opened to show a head of blonde waves cascading around an angelic face. Her eyes widen at what she assume they hit. Ignoring the protests of the six brothers. The blonde ran towards the large fox, who seemed dead. She pressed her delicate hands against his chest. Only to feel no heart beat.

Tears began to trail down her face from realization that such a beautiful creature was hit by their limo. Footsteps echoed against the paved road as six figures stood behind her at the sight of the kitsune. Their eyes beamed a crimson.

"Oi, Chichinashi. Get away from that mongrel."

"But, Ayato."

"I said ge-"

The ginger marbled fox stirred. The blonde felt a heart beat fast against her pale palm. Yui jerked her head to see amber eyes open with slits leering at her. Before she could jump out-of-the-way, The fox jumped up first snapping its jaw around her waist. His small teeth barely dug deep enough to puncture any internal organs. But they did draw blood. A blood curdling scream echoed out of her mouth.

Ayato flinched at the scream, his blood-colored eyes glared at the large kitsune. The human girl hanged dangling from its jaws. The fox seemed to glare at the brothers, daring them to attack or try to take her from him. Before Ayato could run at the beast. Silver hair, flew through the air, Ruby red eyes glared down at the fox. It's eyes seemed to smile at the vampires attempt to save their human. Before Subaru could even lay a single finger on the foxes head. A sliver blur jumped in the air latching its large jaw around his torso, crashing in to the albino vampire. Blood sputtered out of his mouth from the impact.

Before the canine landed on the ground, it tossed its head to the side throwing the vampire to the side like he was nothing. The snarling wolf came to stand in front of the ginger fox. His silver eyes glared at the vampires. The albino's blood leaking from the large wolf's jaw, a smirk plastered against his silver face. At that Ayato lunged forward, side passing the large wolf, and lunging for the ginger marbled fox. But, that attempt failed.

Ayato never even made it. Silver blurred, and the large wolf locked its jaw around his arm flinging him back to the five other brothers causing him to crash in to the albino who was getting ready to stand up. Groans of pain uttered out of their lips. The four remaining brothers leered at the canines.

"It wasn't smart of you two to act on impulse. What a disgrace to our family."

Reiji mumbled irrtatibly. His dark pink eyes glared at the two canines who guarded their prey. The wolf flashed his fangs at the four unharmed brothers, by his large canines. Laito smirked to his self before walking up to the plate.

"Oya, oya. How about I try to get Bitch-chan back this time."

As he said that, He was beside the ginger fox. His arm lunged forward ready to grab the fox by its nape. His pale lifeless colored skin brushed the fur, only to have the large wolf ram in to him. Laito recovered from the sudden impact. He snickered with a masochist smile on his face.

"Wah~! This will be fun"

The wolf walked towards the fox, only to have the ginger canine toss the unmoving human, on to his silver back. Before Laito could charge, and stop the silver wolf. A ginger blur flashed past him, their eyes locked, His green eyes widen at realization as blood pooled from his chest. A large gash crossing from his right hip to his left shoulder.

"Out done. By a sly fox" he mumbled, falling to the ground.

The fox glared at the masochist vampire. Turning on his hind legs he ran towards the silver wolf. A low eerie howl echoing through out the silent night.

* * *

First chapter. Muahahaha

**Nagi Haru** means "_Calm Spring_" in Japanese.


End file.
